AMN mod
The AMN mod is a weapon and item mod only for the original Postal 2 STP. It is named so after the creator Amniocentesis. The latest version was available for free to download directly from the RWS website but now the link is dead. To install, one simply places the downloaded files in their appropriate places. Then, to get the actual weapons, a player must type class'amn.[[Mesh Baton|fakeweapon]'] into the console in-game, and then, with the added weapon in hand, simply type amn into the console, and all items and weapons are put into the player's inventory. While holding certain weapons, a player can type coefficient into the console to change how much that weapon changes a property of a mesh. The command Switchmode is another command used for a few of the weapons while they are in hand, allowing changes of its current effects. This is all listed in the included readme file. For many weapons, right clicking will bring up an options menu. A player should also be familiar with the 0 command for certain events. The mod introduces many weapons and mainly deals with playing around with the game's meshes and visual elements directly. Weapons Most weapons listed do not actually do damage at all, and any that do usually instantly kill their targets in a fun way. All the names here are made up, but apply directly to the weapons' abilities. *Head Launcher *Bouncy Block Launcher *Cat Rocket launcher *Plane Rocket Launcher *Pawn Weapon *Mesh Baton (this is the added fakeweapon during the initial command input) *Mesh Attacher *Explosive Cash *Texture Tazer *Electric Puke Can *AMN Machine Gun *Deform Pistol *Possess Baton *Scale Baton *AMN's Telekinesis Items Along with weapons, five undroppable animals are added into the player inventory, and when used, the dude actually drops the animal, and players play as these animals, who have different features and sizes. Players can actually enter loading zones with the animals, where control will be instantly returned to the Postal Dude before a new area is loaded. Primary fire releases an animal's only attack, and secondary fire can be used at anytime to instantly explode the creature and return control to the Postal Dude. When spawned, animals are controlled in the third person, and cannot pick up any items except for cats. *Gimp Cat - Jumps very high, but can take very few hits. Moves fast. Drops poop that releases toxic clouds after a few seconds. *Cow - Moves very fast, but jumps low. Can take a decent amount of hits. Hitting a person while moving forward will kill them usually instantly. Has an increased body size. Shoots rockets backwards out of its rear, making it very powerful. *Dog - Moves at average speed, but cannot take too many hits. Attacks like regular dogs, but the attack is weak. *Elephant - Huge body size, cannot be used in many places. can take many hits. Moves slowly. Kills people upon running into them. Has a very close melee attack that is not worth using. *Monkey - Cannot take many hits. Jumps high. Wields a pistol that cannot actually be aimed in first person. Moves fast. Category:Third Party Modifications Category:AMN Weapons Category:Postal 2: Paradise Lost Category:Postal 2